betsykinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Season five
Season five will start sometime in 2012 in this season Betsy and her friends will start second grade the season will have 20 episodes. Confirmed Cast Episodes 1."Grand Opening of New School" , "The Shrinking Machine" (2012) (Season Premiere) Grand Opening of New School Principal Warner cuts the ribbon to the new Lakeshore Elementary in Illinois. The Shrinking Machine Scott shows the class his latest invention The Shrinking Machine and shows the class how he shrinks big rocks and little rocks but it doesn't shrink the big rocks it shrinks Betsy and Billy. Scott must find a way to get them back to normal. 2."Betsy and the Babysitter" , "Betsy the Library Helper" (2012) Betsy and the Babysitter Betsy's parents are going out for dinner and Betsy, Kevin and Richard stay with the baby sitter Lucy. Betsy the Library Helper Betsy helps out Miss Monroe the Librarian at the Library. 3."Family Party" , "Betsy and her Monster Friend (2012) Family Party Betsy's Mom plans a party for Betsy's friends and family. Betsy and her Monster Friend Betsy and Billy befriends a monster in their imagination. 4."Family Game Night" , "Family Game Show" (2012) Family Game Night Betsy and her family have Family Game Night. Family Game Show Mrs. O' Connor is a contestant on The Price Is Right. (Guest Starring Drew Carey as Himself) 5."Eat Out" , "Lost" (2012) Eat Out When Betsy's stomach starts growling Betsy's Mom and Dad suggest they go eat out at a fast food resaurant Betsy says she wants to go. Lost Betsy goes to a place in the school she's never been before and gets lost. 6."Sleepover" , "Robbery" (2012) Sleepover Maria and Molly get into an agruement over Betsy on who wants her to stay at her house. Robbery A Burglar Threatens to Kidnap Betsy. 7."A Cold" , "Video Game Trouble" (2012) A Cold Bus Driver Bob has a cold and doesn't go to work today. Betsy and her friends visit Bus Driver Bob at his home but the next morning Betsy wakes with a cold she caught it from Bus Driver Bob she has to stay in bed until she gets better. Video Game Trouble Betsy is addicted to a video game and can't stop playing it. 8."Betsy's Slumber Party Part 1" (2012) Betsy is having a slumber party and her friends are all invited but theres only one problem she doesn't have sleeping bags how could she have a slumber party without sleeping bags. 9." Betsy's Slumber Party Part 2" (2012) Betsy is ready for her slumber party to start everybody is arriving at her house they tell scaries stories until they heard a scary noise coming from Betsy's tummy. She was hungry and it was time for a snack and finally go to bed everybody is tucked in and asleep until tomorrow. 10."Rocket Ship" , "Boston Here We Come" (2012) Rocket Ship Buzz Aldrin comes back to visit to take Betsy's class to space because he discovered something. Boston Here We Come Betsy and her friends take a vacation field trip to Boston to see Betsy's very good friend Ruff Ruffman. (Guest Starring Jim Conroy as Ruff Ruffman) 11."Hand Tryouts" , "Favorite Show" (2012) Hand Tryouts Betsy thinks she should use her hands to make more stuff. Favorite Show Betsy is upset that her favorite TV show is cancelled. 12."The Missing Lunch Box" , "Betsy Goes To The Beach" (2012) The Missing Lunch Box It's time for lunch and Betsy is very very hungry but she notices her lunchbox is missing Betsy can't have lunch without her Lunchbox suddenly her tummy starts growling and she's says that she's super hungry. Betsy has to retrace her steps on where she left it and right when she's still looking for it her tummy is growling again she says that she'll never give up even if she's starving. Just then she finds it on the Arts and Crafts section of the classroom. Betsy is very happy that she can finally eat. Betsy Goes To The Beach Betsy and her family are going to the beach Billy and Molly are invited just then Betsy's Dad wants to teach Betsy how to swim Betsy thinks I don't if that's such a great idea because what if she loses her swimming balance her Dad says she'll be fine. 13."Project Time" , "Movie Time" (2012) Project Time Betsy has a huge project to do at home. Movie Time Betsy wants to go see Sandy the Movie so her family takes her to the movies. 14."Rub A Dub Dub" , "New Invention" (2012) Rub A Dub Dub Betsy, Kevin and Richard are obsessed with a new TV Show. New Invention Betsy and her friends decide to build a new invention. 15."Friends Are There" , "Agruement" (2012) Friends Are There Betsy meets a new boy that makes Billy jealous. Agruement Betsy and Billy get into a fight on who gets to play with the toy plane next. 16."Group Picture Day" , "Missing Glasses" (2012) Group Picture Day Betsy and her friends are having group picture day and Mrs. O' Connor wants them to look their best tomorrow. Missing Glasses While at School Scott arrives without his glasses Besty ask where are his glasses Scott says he can't find them after school they all go to his house to look for them and he left them where he last saw them by his bed Scott was very happy. 17."Thanksgiving Day" , "Anime Video Game" (2012) Thanksgiving Day Betsy is having cousins over for Thanksgiving and she's very excited they all arrive and play some games until Betsy's tummy starts growling that mean't she was getting very very hungry and it was time for the Thanksgiving Dinner. Anime Video Game Betsy is obsessed with an anime video game. 18."Crossfit" , "Betsy and Cousins (2012) Crossfit Betsy decides she wants to try crossfit with her cousins. Betsy and Cousins Betsy plays with her cousins. 19."CSI Betsy Part 1" (2013) The Cops are looking for a bad guy and Betsy and her friends are on the case on looking for the bad guy and while Betsy is looking for the tracks the bad guy kidnaps Betsy. Will her friends be able to rescue her before something else happens. 20."CSI Betsy Part 2" (2013) (Season Finale) The Bad guy has taken Betsy to his layer and puts her in a cage with a key lock he takes the key and puts it in his pocket and Betsy's friends are still looking for her and the next scene Betsy's tummy starts growling the bad guy thinks that there's somebody else's is here but Betsy tells him that was her tummy making that noise I'm hungry. The bad guy is not going to give her something to eat just then Betsy's friends and family and the cops have finally arrived they get the key out of his pocket and unlock Betsy and the Cops finally arrest the bad guy. Betsy's Mom and Dad were so worried and they hear her tummy growling. Betsy says Let's go home that's my tummy growling I'm very very hungry. Betsy's Mom says well let's feed your hungry tummy.